The Dynamic Couple
by Someone that likes ducks
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories about Dick and Babs with everything. With their romances and fights. With their adventures and misadventure. Through their whelmed days and not so whelmed days. DICK AND BABS FOR THE WIN! of course, Daddy!Bats and everyone else makes a sneak preview. :
1. The Cold and Uninvited

**Hey everyone. :)**

**I'm back again. and this is my Dick and Babs story. BATGIRL AND ROBIN ALSO COME IN! AS WELL AS TORTURING! Ooooppssss well it's not really a story because it's just a fan dump for my OTP.**

**but any ways, here goes nothing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Dick and Babs, or anybody else here isn't mine for that matter. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA**

**Btw, Dick and Babs are both 16 years old here in this chapter only. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cold and Uninvited

Robin and Batgirl stood atop Wayne Tech building waiting for batman.

This is what they usually do. Get home from school, get dressed in their costumes, probably eat something, then meet each other at the attic of Wayne Tech building. Wait for Batman to come. (they'd get a call if he was unable to show up). This was no problem for them, but this time the winter breeze had already hit Gotham city.

Staying on top of a high infrastructure in the middle of October was cold and slightly tiring. Robin, aka Dick Grayson, was not whelmed nor feeling the aster at the moment. He looked to Batgirl, aka Barbara Gordon, and saw that she was shivering as well; trying but failing to hide herself from the cold.

During that time every year, Batman would make them wear their special costumes for the cold season. But today, the cold weather from the upcoming winter was very much unexpected. So much so that even the GODDAMN BATMAN himself was unable to shield himself from the cold.

Dick saw that Barbara was shivering and knew that she had trouble keeping herself warm. Her hair was a mess above her head as she stood crouching on one of the gargoyles overlooking Gotham. Being a badass gentleman, he pulled her back onto the attic grounds and put his arms around her in an attempt to warm her. Being a stubborn awesome gymnast, she tried to resist by pushing him away and flipping out of his reach.

"Dii- Rooobbbiiinnn", she whined, "i'm fine." she cried in protest as she tried to push him away and go back to her original spot on the gargoyle.

"C'mon Babs. we both know you're lying-." he said as he again put his arms around her waist.

Then Barbara put a hand in front of his face silencing all that he had to say. Her reply came shortly after.

"I can take care of myself, Robin. I have my cape to keep me from the cold and my gloves to keep my hands warm. So far my body isn't numb yet. i guess that's a good sign that i am still capable of fighting crime and waiting on this building for batman." she says to him while removing his hands from her waist.

"Babs seriously. i'm already being a gentle man to you. the least you could do is accept the invitation." Dick pouts, then he smirks.

"You know you can't resist being in my sexy muscular arms." he says while wiggling his eyebrow under his mask. Barbara giggles.

"Why can't you just stay still?" she asked standing up to her full height towering above his crouched figure.

Dick smirks. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you're shivering, completely not feeling the aster right now and cold?"

Barbara then goes into her intimidating form, bending slightly and coming face to face with him until their noses are almost touching.

"I'm not admitting anything, Pixie boots." she says straight in his eyes in a stubborn tone that implies that she's annoyed.

Then Dick leans closer until their noses touch and does his signature Robin smirk. With a soft yet serious tone he replies:

"After i'm done with you, you're going to tell me everything."

Then he slides his foot under her, trying to knock her to the ground. But Barbara's fast and she flips out of the way. When she lands, she sees that Dick was doing his ninja thing my disappearing. Her bat senses tingle and Barbara turns around just in time to catch Dick flying at her at full force. Which causes them to tumble and finally coming to a stop with Dick straddling and pinning her body down.

Then they laugh, and suddenly become serious again.

Dick looks down at her with a smirk.

"Looks who's been caught now huh?" he says with a chuckle at the end.

"Oh no. i've been caught by Boy Blunder, the Pixie Boots. What's he gonna do to me?" Babs says sarcastically as she tries to fight the Dick by moving her hands to reach anything.

"So were you really cold hmm Babs? you know you're not comfortable in a position like this." he smirks again and bends down, his nose touching hers.

She mentally groans. It's true, she is uncomfortable with Dick straddling her waist but for some reason it also feels nice and exhilarating. So she decides to play his game.

"You know you can't hurt me. Or else Batman's gonna kick your ass." she says with a slight snarl.

"Oh i know Babs. Can you tell me the opposite of pain?" he asks, bending down again to plant little butterfly kisses on her cheeks going down to her neck.

Barbara blushes because of what he says and does.

"Pleasure is the opposite of pain. But hows that information going to help you get me to admit it?" she tries to smirk but just holds in a gasp because he kisses the spot behind her ear.

"Oh Batgirl. you should know that pleasure is the easiest way to get info from someone. And yes this info helps me because it's the plan i'm using to get you to admit you're cold." Dick sucks this time. Thank god her cowl covers her neck or she'd be moaning.

Oh god. Dick thinks. i'm supposed to be pleasuring her and getting her to call defeat. but i feel like i'm the one who's suffering a really tight spandex. he sighs. He knows she isn't going to last long. But the question is, how long will HE last?

Barbara just tries to be quiet and not moan. But a gasp escapes her lips, and he looks down on her and smirks.

"You know Babs. You can just tell me that you were cold, and i let you go. It's as simple as that." he says, his hands moving up and down her body softly.

It was almost like he was making love to her but with clothes on.

It wasn't fair.

She didn't have the chance to fight back. She'd rather have pain then-.

Gasp, Dick's hand travels down to her waist and he looks her in the eye before she just bursts:

"Okay okay okay. you win. i was cold and shivering and not whelmed. and i call defeat. please don't do anything. not here and not now." she begs.

Dick inwardly thanks Barbara. He knew that he wouldn't last if she hadn't said anything. His plan was going side track but then now back on the road.

He leans down again and kisses her full on the lips. She opens her mouth and he explores. But it wasn't too long until the two of them needed oxygen.

When their breaths steadied, he smirks again and whispers against her left ear.

"I knew the whole time that you were cold. And my plan worked. I warmed you up." and with that he stood up and crouched back onto the gargoyle, scanning the streets below.

Barbara was still there mouth agape. He planned this, the sneaky bastard. He practically ravaged me and it was all to keep me warm. Whoah. After getting over the shock, she stoically rushed over to her gargoyle again with a deep blush on her face.

Little did the couple know that Batman was hiding in the shadows, a legit smile on his face. He'd taught Dick well, he thought.

Barbara was cold, and Dick made her warm.

It certainly worked.

* * *

**YAY! DICK AND BABS!KDJF;AKJD;AJDF;A I LOVE THEM TOGETHER. OTP FOREVER. **

**Batman in the dark. he wasn't there the whole time. But he heard Dick in the end and became a proud Daddy!Bats.**

**so... PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**and also you can give me ideas for the next chapter. :) THANKS**

**- your admirer from afar.**


	2. Perfecting the Moment

**ANOTHER CHAPTER COMES AGAIN! *le applause commences. Thank you thank you. **

**These chapters are only for humor and romance, as stated above. BUT ONLY FOR NOW! XD MWAHAAHHAHAH**

**k k k disclaimer: If YJ and JLA were mine, i would make them poop unicorns and rainbows. lol yes i would.**

**DICK AND BABS ARE 14 IN THIS CHAPTER right after Auld Acquaintance, just so you know ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Perfecting the Moment

Robin enters the batcave with Batman's hand on his shoulder.

It has been a long day, with al the mind control and fighting the JLA and not to mention the surprise kiss he received from Zatanna. Oh god. Yeah he found her pretty but it wasn't like she was his crush.

Robin was just trying to comfort her after what happened with her father.

He of course knew how it felt to lose one's family. It was painful, definitely. But you just had to face it and accept it for what it was. Everything happens for a reason. Look at Bruce and Dick. Bruce's parents died, then he became Batman and started to give hope to Gotham city again. And look at him. He lost his parents, then Bruce took him in and he became Robin: the Boy Wonder.

For some reason, Robin had a bat tingling sensation that he had to give Zatanna some space or else things would get complicated. First; the crush on him. Second; the next move. Third; welll...Robin wasn't sure.

But he was sure of one thing: He had his eyes set on someone else.

Babs.

Her thick black hair so different to Babs' long red hair. Zatanna was sweet to him, but Babs was more fierce and stubborn. Zatanna wanted to be loved and shown affection for all the time; especially when her father became Dr. Fate. But Babs never liked to grab the attention, even when she was having problems.

In short, they were very different people.

Dick had always considered Zatanna to be his sister, a friend.

But she never came close to what he had with Babs. He and Babs were like glue and paper. They were best friends ever since he could remember. They knew one another like the back of their hands. And they were Batgirl and Robin.

Besides being best friends, they grew closer because of their roles as the heroes of Gotham City.

And close enough for him to have a crush on her.

It wasn't his fault because well she was pretty and they were close. NOT TO MENTION HE WAS A WARMBLOODED MALE!

Robin enters the batcave and then spots her on the chair looking at some security cameras of Gotham city while eating some of the bat cookies Alfred made for her.

He looked away... hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. But she was a bat so it was impossible.

"Hey guys." she said, not tearing her eyes off the computer screen.

"Hello Batgirl. I will be patrolling tonight, alone. Robin is in need of some medical attention so can you please call Alfred." the Dark Knight repies in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh Bats, forgot to tell you. Alfred went to the grocery to buy the ingredients for the bat cookies. He kinda used it all on the cookies i'm eating here right now." she blushed deeply.

God watching her blush was just so ... AUGH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO TORTUE ME ABOUT KISSING ZATANNA?, Dick thinks. It wasn't my fault. She kissed me first. and i kissed her back. ohh god. why did i kiss her back when i like Barbara? Did i imagine kissing her? i even put her hand around her waist. oh god. At least she doesn't know that-.

His train of thought was cut of by the voice of batman.

"Robin. Robin. Richard. Dick?"

Dick snapped back to reality.

"huh? oh yeah i'm here." he muttered looking down, feeling ashamed for spacing out.

The dark knight gave a soft glare.

"As i was saying: Barbara please patch up Dick and i'll be heading out for patrol. Call me when Agent A comes back and tell him to call my secretary and ask him what time my first meeting is." and with that the brooding bat left to the batmobile.

At first is was silence, then Barbara laughs.

"Come on Pixie boots. You look like you had a fight with a lion. Lets get you patched up." and she grabs his arm and tries to lead him to the infirmary area of the batcave.

Dick complies but he just can't bear to look at her.

It felt like he was the husband and she was his wife. And he didn't know how to tell her that he accidentally kissed another girl.

They weren't even together. He never knew it would have been this hard.

Dick stops himself from running a hand through his messy black hair. Then they reach the medical beds. He still remains quiet.

"Sit down on one of the beds and i'll get the medical kit." Babs says as she walks back and looks into a cabinet.

Usually it wasn't like this. Robin would tell her about the team and the members. While Batman would talk to her about that point when she'd be ready to join. Then she and Dick would sit together on one of the medical tables and he would tell her about their latest mission. Finally, to end the day, they would stay in the kitchen in their comfortable civvies and drink hot chocolate and eat cookies with Alfred.

Laughter was always present in whatever situation they were in.

But now it was just silence.

uncomfortable silence.

dead silence.

Barbara scanned him and what needed to be treated.

"You have bruises under your chin, as well as on your neck. Some cuts on your arms which i'm going to clean. Was it a rough fight? if it was, then one of your ribs would be bruised." she says while putting alcohol on the cotton.

"No it wasn't a long fight." he replies shortly.

"Hmmm. okay." she says,

AND THE SILENCE COMMENCES ONCE MORE.

She had enough of it.

"Dick. Really What's wrong?" she asks as she removes his mask and cleans his wounds gently.

Her hands linger on his face, brushing against his cheeks. Then he feels her hands move down to his biceps cleaning his cuts. It feels warm: her hand. And it feels good.

Barbara was thinking the same thing.

His eyes are so blue. They still surprise me until now, even if i'd seen them so many times. His biceps are so freaking muscular it's not even normal. How does he hide them under his Gotham Academy blazer? His skin is warm and soft. I wonder if he knows i have a crush on him.

Then everything becomes awkward again.

"Nothing's wrong. Just the crappy mission of the team." his reply short again.

God Grayson, he thinks to himself, you're such a coward. You've fought crazy psychopath criminals and you can't tell your best friend that you like her.

He winced a bit when her hand accidentally hit his abdomen. He now remembered there was a giant bruise under his tunic.

Barbara seemed to notice it as well and she gasped.

"Dick! Why didn't you tell me?" she said as she tore through the layers of his Robin costume.

"Babs it's nothing! I'm serious!" he tried, but just let her tear his cape away.

Then after her frenzy of removing all his clothes except his tunic running all the way down to his ankles. If she removed it, then he would be practically naked.

She unzipped the front of the tunic and when it reached the middle of his chest he stopped her; holding her hands in place. Then he spoke:

"There's nothing down there. I promise." their eyes lock and she sees truth in his eyes.

Barbara sighs.

"Okay fine. But i'll check the rest of your upper body. Just in case you're hiding something." he then nods.

Then she pulls away from his grasp and continues to pull the zipper down until the top of his hips.

She gasps.

There was a giant purple bruise covering most of his abdomen spreading out on to a small portion of his chest.

"it was nothing! It's a giant bruise." she screamed as she snatched the role of a bandage from the medical kit.

"It's not that bad. At least i didn't bruise my ribs right?" he tried.

"This could have led to internal bleeding if you hadn't winced. You can die." she said the last part in a whisper.

Then they were both quiet again.

When she was done, he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you. I partially forgot it was there and i didn't want you to worry."

Their eyes met and she sighed.

"Really Dick. What's wrong? I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." she grasps his left hand in her right one.

He hesitated. But then decided to tell because she'd find out anyways later on.

"Zatanna kissed me today." he told her softly.

Barbara felt her heart give one hard pump and then crumble. Another girl kissed him and here i was too cowardly to tell him. I lost my chance. All she could do now was be happy for him.

She gave him a small smile.

"Really? Your first?" she asked.

"Yeah. my first. I didn't initiate it, she did. After the mission was completed, we were in the main hall with Red Tornado and the rest of the team and then a computer said it was New Years. Then suddenly Wally and Artemis kissed and next thing i know she kissed me" he said slowly, all the while thinking. _I wish it were you who i was with at that time._

Barbara gave a nod.

"That's cool. So how was it kissing a girl for the first time? good?" she needed to know because it hurt her.

But she was happy he'd told her. Dick truly did trust her as his best friend.

"It was okay. No fireworks. It was kinda short." he said.

"yeah. okay."

Silence.

Then Barbara hugged him. A friends hug. nothing else.

"Hey, why're you hugging me all of a sudden?" he speculates.

"Nothing i'm just glad you told me. I feel happy to know that you truly trust me." she looks at him and he smiles back at her and returns the hug at full force even if his giant bruise hurt.

"Hey. You were always there for me, and i trust you. I'll always be here for you too." he replied.

Then they stopped and were face to face.

Suddenly Dick asked something that shocked them both.

"Can i kiss you? I want to perfect the moment."

She bit her lips and he rubs his thumb against her lip, stopping her from biting.

Then he leans down slightly from his sitting position on the edge of the bed and pressed his lips against hers.

**_Fireworks._**

Both of them thought.

Dick: _This is nothing compared to the way Zatanna kissed me. This is just perfect. But Barbara can't know that, as well as Zatanna. Babs and i are just friends. nothing more, nothing less. _

Barbara: _He's a good kisser. This is my first and it's amazing. But it hurts. That i wasn't fast enough to tell him. This is a friendly kiss that's all._

Then they pulled apart.

The kiss wasn't long. Just right. No tongue, no hands, nothing else. Just connected to each other through their lips and their minds.

Perfect.

After their trance, they both look at each other and smile.

Dick's the first to speak.

"Come on Babs. Lets go up. Maybe Alfred's there. He can make us his famous bat cookies."

"Okay. Let's go. Tell me what happened to your mission."

Then with that, the two teens left the batcave deep in a conversation. Laughter filled the manor and the batcave once more.

Some things never change.

* * *

**I'M DONE!** :)

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED/ REVIEWED THIS STORY AND ALSO THOSE WHO MADE IT THEIR FAVORITE. I WILL BE WRITING MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Set after Auld Acquaintance. Barbara isn't on the team yet.**

**When Dick said to perfect the moment, i got it from LOOKING FOR ALASKA by John Green.**

**;askdfjadkja;sdkjfa;dkfj; i love them together.**

**PLEASE PRESS THAT SEXY REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANK YOU... mangoes to all. XD**

**-your admirer from afar.**

**P.S. STAY WHELMED.**


	3. The Insane become Sane

**HELLO EVERYONE! ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU! YAY! *applause in the background.**

**DICK AND BABS FOR THE WIN! * give mangoes and brownies to ALL READERS**

**thank you all of the reviewers and people who made this story their favorite! jf;akjdf;akjdf;akjdsf THANK YOU!**

**okay okay okay **

**disclaimer: ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S ALL I NEED!**

**p.s.: THEY'RE OLD IN THIS ONE. and it's pretty dramatic... I WILL BE HAPPIER.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Insane become Sane

The man sauntered towards her, his red glowing eyes following her figure as Barbara ran.

She ran to the kitchen of her house and looked behind checking to see if she lost him.

He reached for a knife lying on the counter and began brandishing the knife on the counter as he walked to her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought. He was just supposed to go to Wayne manor, check on Damian and Tim (make sure they were still alive), and come back for dinner. Instead he came back with red glowing eyes and an incentive to kill her.

It was clearly someone of mind control, possibly Poison Ivy, or Queen Bee, or maybe even Psimon. But she couldn't think of anything now at the moment because **BARBARA WAS CURRENTLY BEING CHASED BY HER HUSBAND.**

Crap. She saw that he was running at her instead of sauntering towards her. Everything scared her.

Barbara, being trained by Batman under the mantle of Batgirl, was capable of taking down her husband.

But not with a baby on the way.

His baby.

Dick's baby.

Ever since they received the news five months back that she was pregnant with his child, she had not been allowed to both train and patrol as Batgirl.

Dick was so happy. Another Grayson in the family, he said.

Barbara couldn't take down Dick without severely injuring him and risk the baby.

Dick was still Nightwing, but now only went on patrol every other night. He was very protective of her and the baby. Everyone knew that, especially Bruce and her father.

The baby was now five months and with her at the moment as her husband was trying to kill her.

**_BACK TO THEIR FIGHT:_**

Dick flipped over the vase she threw at him. Then he ran towards her and sliced her. Barbara's arm now had a cut.

She was out of practice. But the old practices never died and she still kept her costume, utility belt and communicator with her. Problem was that Dick had smashed the communicator when she tried to contact Bruce. Her costume and utility belt were nowhere to be found at the moment.

So Barbara came down to her last option if ever Dick was still in mind control.

The gun her father gave her, but it was all the way upstairs in their bedroom.

"Dick! she screamed in pain as he sliced her with the knife on the shoulder. She slipped slightly. The only thing going through her mind was her baby, his baby,, their baby.

Then something happened.

Dick screamed back "BARBARA!"

Their eyes met even if he was still running after her and holding the knife. Then he stopped, dropped the knife onto the floor and clutched his head in agony.

It was as if he was trying to gain control again because the red in his eyes were flickering. On and off, on and off, on and off. Like he was fighting it.

Barbara grasped his hand.

"IT'S OKAY DICK. FIGHT IT. I'M RIGHT HERE. YOU CAN DO IT." she screamed as he let out another pained yelp.

Barbara ran back to the kitchen and snatched the phone and called Wayne manor.

"Wayne manor. May I ask who this is?" Alfred answered the phone in a pleasant voice.

"ALFRED!" she screamed. "DICK'S IN TROUBLE! GET BATMAN!" Then she hung up and ran back to the living room where Dick was still sitting on the ground clutching his aching head.

"Babbbbbbbsssssss..." he slurred.

"Shhh Dick. Bruce will be here soon. It's gonna be okay. Just hang in there." she murmured, trying her best to comfort him.

Dick looked up. He saw Barbara looking all frazzled with the slight bump of their baby showing under the summer dress she wore. Then he saw the cuts and the blood. Oh god, he thought, I did that to her. Even if he couldn't help her that moment, he would try to protect them. Even if it meant hurting himself.

With all the strength he could muster, he grasped her arm and spoke to her. dick noticed that Barbara flinched when he took her arm. She was afraid of him.

"Babs, get away from me." he said as he tried to stop both of his hands from trying to reach for the knife across the floor.

He mentally groaned as he tried to stop himself from reaching it.

"Babs please. Just get out of here. I will never forgive myself if i severely hurt you or the baby." he said as he unconsciously put a hand on her abdomen.

"Okay. Promise me you'll fight it. Don't give in to it. Fight it for the baby." she then grasped the hand on her abdomen and held it there.

Time seemed to stop. It was truly a moment that displayed pure love in a family like nothing else.

Then as Barbara was about to get up and run, Dick's eyes glowed and turned red again.

He smirked at her. Then the hand resting on her abdomen went up and grasped her neck. He was chocking her.

Barbara tried to pry his hand off of her neck. But they were just too strong. Then he leaned close to her.

"Dick will never love you." the man above her said in a raspy voice that didn't sound like Dick at all. Barbara couldn't think properly.

Dick's real voice was smooth and gentle.

Then suddenly she saw that the knife he had dropped some time ago had appeared in his free hand. Oh god no.

"Dick!" she managed to scream as he positioned the knife right above her abdomen.

"Dick's not here anymore, Mrs. Grayson. Soon your baby will be gone too." the man cackled.

Then suddenly a batarang hit the knife and it clamored to the floor. Barbara tried to make out what was happening, but her head was spinning.

All of a sudden she was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. Se tried to sit up, but she fell back down again and her body refused to listen to her.

Barbara laid sprawled on the ground, her senses warped and unable to move a muscle.

After, what she could make out, a fight; Barbara felt herself being carried bridal style.

The last thing she felt was someone grasping her hand and showering her forehead with butterfly kisses.

Before Barbara blacked out.

* * *

Batman threw Dick to the ground and pinned him using the latest bat handcuffs that attached the person to the ground. Lucius Fox had made them himself with some of the tweaks from the original one.

The man on the ground was struggling to gain freedom when Batman whipped out a gun like object and shot it into the man's neck.

Suddenly, the red was gone from Dick's eyes and he turned back to his old self.

Dick looked up at Batman suspiciously, wondering how he knew.

Batman seemed to get the mental message.

"Superman was once also in your situation. But it took kryptonite to get him to stay." he said in the monotone bat voice.

Dick looked around and saw Barbara laying on the ground a few meters from where he was. Blood was visible, and she was unconscious.

Dick dragged himself to go to her. But Batman was quicker and helped him up. Batman called Alfred while Dick ran over to Barbara and picked her up bridal style. Feeling really guilty, he began kissing her forehead lightly as not to add any pressure to her head.

Then Batman spoke after a while:

"Lets get to the Batmobile. You can carry her and we can figure things out in the bat cave." he said as they both walked out of the house and entered the Batmobile.

As soon as they entered, Batman pulled his cowl down and looked at Dick, who was still carrying Barbara.

"Was the baby injured?" he asked quietly.

Dick muttered a small "no" and continued to look at Barbara.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort his son.

"It wasn't your fault. You fought it right? You did your best." he said as he started to drive to Gotham city.

"Bruce i told her to leave before she and the baby got hurt. But it just stays in you the feeling of knowing that you could have killed the people you love if they were unable to protect themselves." Dick said as he tightened his hold on Barbara.

"It's okay Dick." Bruce said. "I'm going to drop you two off at the cave, then go look for the person who did this, and then put them in Arkham and patrol later in the evening."

Dick nodded, he knew who'd done it.

_Flashback:_

_Dick walked out of Wayne manor with a small headache caused by two kids who just wanted to kill each other. He checked the clock, it was 6'o clock. Time to get home, he thought._

_As Dick got into his car, he remembered that he promised to get Babs some pickles and mustard. She was craving._

_So he drove down town to Gotham and stopped by a grocery store. _

_Dick knew of Gotham city at night. It was dangerous. The plan was to get in, buy the pickles and mustard, then get back to his car and drive home as quickly as possible. _

_As Dick was about to enter the store, someone shoved him to the side; thus entering a dark alley. When he was about to leave, he felt someone seductively put her arms around his neck going down to his chest from the back._

_Crap. He only knew two people bold enough to do that. One of them was his wife and the other was Poison Ivy. And he certainly knew it wasn't his wife. So he decided to follow and not cause trouble, as not to get killed._

_He felt her breath against his ear. Crap crap crap again, he had a pregnant wife at home and another woman was trying to seduce him. _

_Then she spoke:_

_"Hello dear sir, I'm lonely this evening. Would you like to keep me company?" she said, licking his earlobe seductively._

_"I'm sorry mam. But i have a busy evening." Then Dick tried to pull out of her grasp but she tightened it._

_"You have a wife don't you?" she asked hoarsely, then he felt one of her plants wrapping itself around his ankles._

_"No i just have work tomorrow and it's getting pretty late." he said, hoping she'd just let him go._

_"You have a wife, i knew it. Do you have a child?" she asked again, this time she moved one of her hands further down. Right above the waistband of his pants._

_"I'm sorry. But i have to go home soon." he said as he tried to walk away._

_Then he heard her say something. when he turned around again, she was in his face and she kissed him; with tongue and everything because his mouth was slightly open._

_He gasped and broke free; wiping his lips on his sleeve._

_Dick groaned. WHY THE F*** DID SHE DO THAT? he thought angrily._

_Then all of a sudden, pain filled his mind and he couldn't control his body anymore._

_Poison Ivy whispered in his ear._

_"You have a wife, most probably with child. I want you to kill her. Show me that you love me." she said, as she kissed him again._

_Dick had no choice but to kiss back, if he was free he would've punched her even if she were a girl._

_Dick just hoped they didn't have "you know what" ( the dance without pants)._

_Thankfully she didn't._

_Then as if forced, he felt his legs moving to his car and driving back to his house. That was where Babs was, and the baby. He had to fight it. He tried to fight it. But it was so painful. Then suddenly he felt the car stop outside his house._

_Oh god, he thought. Please run Barbara, be safe._

_and those were the last of his thoughts as he entered his house._

_** end of flashback**_

Dick exited the Batmobile and placed Barbara on one of the many infirmary tables.

He lay her down carefully and tended to her cuts.

The one on her arm was all right. But the cut on her shoulder was pretty deep. He knew no one was at the cave.

Dick was so guilty, he hadn't felt this guilty since he kissed Zatanna back when he was 13. He had such a hard time telling her about that. DIck placed kisses on her shoulder with the cut. Praying it would heal quicker than he would.

"I'm so sorry Babs. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to endanger the baby. I'm so so so sorry. It was Poison Ivy." he leaned his forehead against hers. " I also didn't mean to kiss her back too-"

Then a voice cut him off:

"You kissed her?" she asked weakly.

Dick answered her with a kiss. But she playfully did not kiss back. He growled and pushed his weight against her, so Barbara was pressed against the bed unable to do anything except kiss back.

When the kiss ended, she asked the question again.

"You kissed her?" she asked, stronger this time.

He chuckled nervously.

"hehehe. No but she kissed me and i kissed her back when i was under mind control." he said sheepishly.

Barbara muttered an "ok" before pecking him on the cheek.

"I'm not kissing you on the lips of 2 days because you kissed another girl and didn't answer my question the first time." she said playfully as she sat down and hung her feet off the bed.

"Aw come on..." he muttered as they stood like that for a while.

Then, not being able to kiss her, Dick hugged her and whispered:

"I'm glad you're okay."

She chuckled.

"I'm fine, and so is she." Barbara pointed to her stomach.

"She? I say it's gonna be a playboy" Dick says.

"Yup, just like his father." She said as she smacked his arm lightly.

After some silence:

"I know it wasn't your fault, you know." she said to him.

"Thanks Babs. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get you pickles and mustard then she attacked me." He said while rubbing his neck.

Dick put a hand again on her pregnant stomach, and they just sat there. It was a comfortable silence, then they heard a voice from above:

"GRAYSON! FATHER HAS INFORMED ME OF YOUR SITUATION! DRAKE IS NOW PESTERING ME! Shut up, Drake or i will make Todd shoot you. GET UP HERE!" Damian yelled, then another pained yelp came from Tim in the background shouting for help.

Dick and Barbara both laughed.

"Okay Babs. Lets test our parenting skills." Then he helped her up and they climbed the stairs leading up to Wayne manor.

Everything was fine, in the end.

* * *

**DICK AND BABS FOR THE WIN! DLKJFA;DKFJ;ADKSJF;ADKJFAS**

**I FELT DEPRESSED TODAY AND WANTED TO MAKE A DEPRESSING CHAPTER... sorry.**

**CAKES AND MANGOES TO EVERYONE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**- your admirer from afar**

**ps I WILL MAKE FUNNY CHAPTERS, I PROMISE. STAY WHELMED**


	4. Of Fondues and Falsehoods

**ANOTHER FUNNY ONE!**

**i was slightly guilty for making a depressing one.**

**SO HERE IS A HUMOR CHAPTER. TOTALLY HUMOR... yup. totally.**

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME WRITE CHAPTERS FASTER, i'm not kidding.**

**OOOOOKKKKKKAYYYYYYYY**

**disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE, NOT EVEN MAX BRENNER. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE. MWAHAHAHAAHAHHA**

**ps. _nightshade: i am making a chapter for that. :) THANK YOU FOR SUGGESTING. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Fondues and Falsehoods

Batman stood hidden in the shadows of Mount Justice; silently checking on the business of each and every member of the Young Justice team.

The members that were at the cave at the moment were Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, and M'gann.

Barman checked the gym.

Superboy was training to carry the very heavy weights.

Clark should really help him, Batman thought as he looked to the other side of the gym.

On the other side of the gym, M'gann was practicing her telekinesis on lifting objects that surrounded her and also practicing her density shifting her mentor Martian Manhunter had taught her earlier.

They were fine to Batman and he left to stalk his other vicious preys.

One of them Kid Flash. He was a prankster and a flirt unable to get any girls.

So Batman checked the main training room and saw Kid Flash, aka Wally West, running around with Artemis' hair pony tail. Then a second later his other prey came in. Artemis came in screaming bloody murder while running after Kid Flash.

Batman contemplated whether to stop him. But instead just let them fight, it was humorous to Batman.

Then something stopped his train of thought. The few words that only he could here stopped him were coming from the kitchen of Mount Justice.

"Stop Dick, stop! Please don't do it!" Batgirl, aka Barbara Gordon, screamed.

Batman was moving briskly, but silently towards the kitchen. Then he heard some other things that made him pull out some weapons from his utility belt.

"Come on, Babs. Let's do it. Right here. Right now." said who was presumed to be Robin, aka Dick Grayson.

Then a reply followed quickly

"No Dick. It's not right. What if they find out?" Barbara asked.

Batman was now running to the kitchen at full force not even caring if he was noisy, with batarangs and a taser in his hands, scared out of his wits of what he might witness when he enters the kitchen.

He ran faster when he heard Dick say:

"Nobody has to find out about this Babs. I promise. I'll take all the blame if ever, even from Batman."

Then as Barbara was about to reply, Batman entered the kitchen, with all his weapons out.

To find Robin and Batgirl looking at each other beside a fondue set.

Robin had chocolate on his lips with a fondue stick that had a half eaten marshmallow stuck on top. Barbara's hair was a mess and there was chocolate smudged on her cheek.

Robin and Batgirl seemed to sense Batman's fright and urgency.

"What's wrong, Batman?" Batgirl asked.

"A mission? again?" Robin added.

Batman glared at him and put the items back into their respective pouches on his utility belt.

"I thought Batgirl was being attacked because she screamed." Batman said, glaring at the both of them.

"OH MY GOSH NO! Robin got a fondue set for the team from Max Brenner and he wanted to double dip. But i didn't want him to because it would be kinda gross. He tried to persuade me into letting him, then you came in." Barbara narrated the story to Batman, carefully punctuating every word. All the while Robin sat there quiet and nervous, occasionally nodding in agreement to Barbara's story.

Batman narrowed his eyes. He swore they were doing something else. His two proteges, with Alfred, were the only people capable of lying to Batman.

"Okay, fine. Just don't do that again." he sighed, if his cowl were down he'd be running his hand through his hair.

Robin and Batgirl nodded at the same time.

Then as he left the room, he grabbed a marshmallow from the fondue set, dipped everything in chocolate, and stuffed it in his mouth.

Dick and Barbara just stood there; mouth agape.

Batman smirked. He's the goddamn Batman. He could do whatever he wanted.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he shouted to them:

"No double dipping, Robin. I'm the goddamn Batman. I'll find out if you did." he said.

Then when he was far from the kitchen he heard a small chuckle from them in the distance.

Then Batman ran back to the kitchen, full force, with every single weapon he had.

What made him turn back, we aren't sure.

But for one thing, he heard Barbara say in a very surprised tone:

"He didn't know what we were doing! Wow, so gullible!"

Then came the reply of Dick, with his signature Robin laugh:

"And he calls himself the Goddamn Batman..."

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BABS AND DICK WERE REALLY DOING! IF I GET 20 REVIEWS OR MORE I WILL MAKE A CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT THEY WERE REALLY DOING!**

**cakes and mangoes to everyone. XD**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE STORIES! **

**- your admirer from afar**

**ps. STAY WHELMED FOLKS. I'LL BE POSTING AGAIN SOON.**


	5. THE DANCE WITHOUT PANTS

**OKAY CHILDREN OF ALL AGES... I PRESENT TO YOU THE RPIZE OF THIS EVENING:**

**THE CHAPTER THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**CHAPTER 5: THE OTHER POV OF THE OTHER CHAPTER "Of Fondues and Falsehoods."**

**yeah. okay. i got over 20 reviews so as i promise, the explanation on what happened previously.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE. ONLY THE PLOT. ALL I NEED, IS THE PLOT. SUCCESS! MWAHAHAHAHA *le cough**

**CARRY ON!**

* * *

Chapter 5: THE DANCE WITHOUT PANTS

Barbara was doing her math homework on the couch when Dick came in with a giant fondue set.

"Oh my gosh, Dick. Where did you get this?" she asked in a surprised tone as she completely abandoned her math homework and went to help Dick set it down on the kitchen table.

"I got it for the team. Some of my guy friends and i went to Max Brenner today and had lunch there. I got some chocolate fondue for the team because i thought they'd like some." he shrugged at her, a lopsided smile grazed his face.

Barbara laughed. Sometimes he was sooo 'caring'. Other times he was just a dick.

No pun intended.

"Wanna help me with my math homework?" she asked.

Dick smirked.

"Babs, you know that's cheating. What would Batman do if he found out his one and only Batgirl were using a mathlete to cheat on her homework? hmm?" he laughed the boyish Robin laugh that he seemed to have already perfected over the years.

Barbara pouted, her adorable lips puffing out as she tried to persuade him into helping her.

"please please please?" she asked him. "With a cheery on top?"

Dick ran a hand through his hair.

Crap, he thought, saying no to her looking like this is getting harder each time. But he was a man, and he stood his ground.

"No Babs. Not now. I'm in the mood for something fun." he said as he sat down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"What do you suppose we do?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the problems.

"You know what i mean." he said, nuzzling her neck. "Some quality time with my girlfriend."

Barbara looked at him from the corner of her eyes and laughed.

"You know you can have quality time with me without involving kissing and cuddling." she said, with humor in her voice.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" he asked kissing her pulse point.

Barbara tried to ignore him, really. Concentrate on the math homework and ignore him, that was the plan. But it was just too damn distracting.

While she was distracted, he pulled her on to his lap. It was almost like she was straddling him.

Dick and Barbara never really did you-know-what (the dance without pants). They both felt that it was too early and that they were still too young. So neither one of them took it to the next level. The couple were perfectly content with just a few kisses. end of that.

Dick decided to play a bit rough. He bit onto her neck and put his arms around her waist, steadying her. These elided a soft gasp from Barbara.

But Barbara decided to play rougher.

She kissed him with great ferocity while pushing him down onto the couch. Therefore his arms on her waist loosened. That was enough for Barbara.

In one fluid move, she spun around and back to her original position beside Dick and continued her math homework.

Dick scowled, but it was fine. He thought.

"Why can't we do this in public?" he asked her, again nuzzling her neck but not making any big movement to distract her.

Barbara laughed softly.

"Because you need to portray yourself a playboy and stay out of Daddy!Bats line of fire. Plus i know that there's someone on the team who has a crush on you." she says, chuckling. Barbara was not in the least affected by the girl who liked Dick.

"Humph." Dick said, as he untangled himself from Barbara and went to the table to light the candle from the fondue set.

When it was warm, he grabbed a marshmallow from the bunch of dippable things, dipped it in the chocolate, and bit a piece.

That's when he heard Barbara's footsteps walking to the fondue. Perfect.

As she was about to get a brownie, Dick spun around and kissed her.

Then he whispered to her.

"Let's have some fun." and he kissed her while she laughed against him.

Then they here the computer. _Batman-02_

"AAWWWWW CRAP!" he shouted, looking up from his pinned position on the floor. "We didn't even get to the good part."

Barbara looked up and then back to Dick pinned beneath her.

She smirked.

"Let's play with Batman's mind. See how much he wants to know about our relationship." she said.

Dick didn't know what she was talking about but whatever it was, he'd play along.

Then she screamed, which made him wince slightly.

"Stop dick, stop! Please don't do it!" she screamed, hoping Batman would here it.

"Your turn." she whispered into his ear.

He smirked, finally understanding what she meant.

"Come on, Babs. Let's do it. Right here. Right now." he said.

Then they started to here Batman brisk walking towards them. Barbara motioned him to sit on the chair next to him. Dick complied.

Then Barbara made the next move.

"No Dick. It's not right. What if they find out?" she said, slightly chuckling after that.

"You look pretty when you laugh." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Dick! No kissing yet! Say your line!" she whispered back.

He said his line.

"Nobody has to find out about this Babs. I promise. I'll take all the blame if ever, even from Batman."

Then the Batman came in even before they could say anything to each other.

Barbara and Dick played surprised with Batman.

"What's wrong, batman?" she asked, trying best to show Batman she wasn't lying.

"A mission? again?" Dick added beside her.

He was quite nervous. They didn't know what Batman would do to them if he found out they were dating, especially if they were lying.

But Batman didn't do anything except send them a bat glare and narrow his eyes.

"I thought Batgirl was being attacked because she screamed." Batman said, eyeing the couple.

Barbara decided to make up a random reason.

"OH MY GOSH NO! Robin got a fondue set for the team from Max Brenner and he wanted to double dip. But i didn't want him to because it would be kinda gross. He tried to persuade me into letting him, then you came in." she said, hopefully they wouldn't be caught.

Dick's and Barbara's heart were both hammering.

They were taking a big risk here, lying to Batman. If he found out then he'd make the both of them clean the batcave without breaks until it was spotless.

Batman narrowed his eyes again. You could see the gears in his brain turning. Then Batman sighed, and they knew they had fooled him.

"Okay, fine. Just don't do that again." he said to them.

The couple nodded their heads in unison.

Batman then grabbed a marshmallow, dipped it in chocolate, and stuffed it in his mouth.

As if they read each others minds, they both acted surprised. But it didn't really surprise them.

As he was leaving, he shouted:

"No double dipping, Robin. I'm the goddamn Batman. I'll find out if you did."

When they were sure he was gone. Dick licked his lips to get rid of the chocolate stuck there.

They looked back to each other, grinned, and laughed.

Even with all the clues, the chocolate on Dick's face. The other chocolate on Barbara's cheek from Dick's constant kissing. And even both of their fidgeting. they still managed to fool Batman.

"You've got chocolate on your cheek Babs." Dick said as he kissed the chocolate away.

Barbara didn't flinch, nor move a muscle.

"He's gone you know. Although i have to admit, that was really fun." he said, now preoccupied with her neck.

"But he didn't know what we were doing! Wow, so gullible!"

Barbara said in a very very surprised tone, pointing at the spot in which Batman has last stood.

"And he calls himself the Goddamn Batman..." he said, unable to end the sentence as they heard Batman running towards the kitchen again.

"RUN!" they said in unison as they departed, leaving a very broody Bat in their wake.

* * *

**YAY! THERE YOU GO! **

**for some reason i really enjoyed making this chapter. dkfja;dfj;adfja;sdfja. **

**Dick and Babs really kiss a lot.**

**I want to put Zatanna into a fight with Babs. What do you think?**

**MANGOES AND CAKE TO EVERYONE!**

**WRITE AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**

**-your admirer from afar.**

**ps. STAY WHELMED.**


	6. Tea and PDA

**I'M BACK! SCHOOL STARTED SO I'M KINDA BUSY.**

**but i promise i won't abandon this story because it's epic. So i present another chapter to the Dynamic couple.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anyone, period.**

**notes: THE KITCHEN IS SEPARATE FROM THE TV ROOM!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tea and PDA

A gory screen filled the tv.

"OH MY GOSH! T-THAT'S SO BLOODY! AND SCARRYYY!" screamed Zatanna as she nuzzled her head further into Robin's shoulder.

Barbara rolled her eyes. Dick wasn't even afraid of scary movies.

It was disgusting, his and Zatanna's relationship.

They had PDA everywhere. In the gym, the kitchen, the mall, while sparring, and while eating! The nerve of that woman! Barbara knew that Dick never liked to PDA. Even if he was just generally an affectionate guy, he still did not like to PDA.

AND THE WORST THING WAS THEY EVEN MADE OUT WHILE ON A MISSION!

Apparently she thought he'd gotten severely injured and kissed him till the morning light.

BLAH. It looked terrible.

Dick and Zatanna. Dick and Zatanna. Dick and Zatanna. Most people had couple names for each other, like Wally and Artemis's name was Spitfire.

Their couple name was 'Chalant'.

Apparently she played Dick's game and when he said 'trying to be nonchalant.' She replied 'Be as chalant as you want'.

Augh. It was sickening. If only she'd been there earlier, Barbara could have been that girl.

The one who never did PDA with him. That person who could've always played his game of removing prefixes. The one who would always worry about him when he wasn't beside her. The one who could watch scary movies with her and complain about the lack of gory and scary imagination of the creators of the movie.

The one who he'd love.

Maybe Dad was right, Barbara thought sadly as she watched the man on the screen ax down a zombie, I am in denial about him.

But she decided to wait.

Barbara didn't want to be the cause of a break-up, and certainly not one with her best friend involved.

She sighed as she leaned down on the couch.

When she looked to the right, Zatanna was basically straddling a startled Robin who was hugging her while she buried her head into his chest.

Barbara would never do that in public.

Enough of the PDA, Barbara stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Please get me some licorice and candy, Batgirl!" Wally shouted.

"Don't do it! He's gonna make me eat the yucky licorice!" Artemis said, cutting Wally off.

"You need to like it! It's part of everyday life!"

"Shut up guys!" Megan and Conner shouted.

And that was the last she heard before walking into the kitchen area.

Barbara got a Camomile teabag and began brewing tea. It always calmed her down, especially after a stressful day at school. Her mother taught her to brew tea at a very young age.

When it was done she began sipping the tea little by little, Barbara began to let herself go to the taste and smell of the tea.

Then suddenly she heard a thud behind her.

Being trained under the wing of a giant paranoid bat, she set her tea aside and got into her fighting stance as she turned around.

Only to find a smirking Robin leaning on the doorframe.

"Wow Babs. You really need to listen to the kind of person who's behind you." Dick said with a smirk. "Can i have some tea?" he asked as she went back to her original position of leaning on the counter.

"hmm? oh, ya sure." she said distractedly as he got tea and leaned beside her.

After a period of silence, he spoke.

"Are you okay, Babs?" he asked facing her, and setting the tea down on the counter.

Barbara sighed.

"No. Very underwhelmed and disgusted. Heavy on the under and the dis." she said, not looking at him still stirring her tea.

Dick laughed nervously.

"I'm trying to be nonchalant here but I can't help but really act chalant." he said and she set her tea down on the counter beside his with a loud thud.

His eyes widened. Oh crap, this is bad, he thought.

"I'm underwhelmed with 'chalant'" she said. "Happy now?"

"'chalant'?" Dick asked. "Why the heck are you mad at a word?"

She sighed again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Really? you don't know what chalant is? It's what your teammates as well as the JLA members call you and your girlfriend together." she said, staring him straight in the eye.

"Oh. You know about that. well it's nothing you know, just a name." he shrugged.

"Just a name, Dick Grayson? Just a name? I was referring to the couple. It's just so disgusting to see you two kissing in public. PDA, i thought you hated it. Oh yeah you really do. I'm not jealous or anything here. But you can't give in to her all the time." she snapped.

Dick just narrowed his eyes.

"Hey you know, it's none of your business what Zee and I do. And personally i'm okay with it because i want to show everyone that i care about Zatanna and that she cares about me." he snapped back.

Barbara tried not to show that she was profoundly hurt.

That was the last straw.

"Cut the crap, Dick! We both know you don't like kissing or touching in public! You told me yourself that you hate it every time we saw a couple doing PDA when we hang out!" She shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! ZATANNA MIGHT KNOW YOU AS A BOYFRIEND AND A LOVER. BUT I KNOW YOU LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND." she shouted at him.

Then when he was about to say something, they heard Batman's voice from the speakers.

"Team, report to the briefing room immediately, prepare for a mission." he said, and it cut.

Barbara stormed out, not sparing a glance at Dick.

And Dick well,

he had a very hard decision on whether to choose his friendship with Babs over his kissing with Zee in public.

* * *

**IF I GET MORE THAN 32 REVIEWS THEN I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**okay so please read and review what you think. XD**

**TEA TO EVERYONE!**

**i'm sorry if it's terrible, i'm so sleepy.**

**STAY WHELMED XD**

**-your admirer from afar.**


	7. Lookout and PDA again

**HEY EVERYONE.**

**SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER THAT I PROMISED.**

**NO YJ FOR MONTHS! ADHF;ASLKDJFA;LSDJKFA;LSDD**

**AT LEAST WE HAVE KORRA.**

**XD. **

**disclaimer: nothing is mine BUT THE PLOT!**

**stay whelmed.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lookouts and PDA again

The team gathered in the debriefing room to find Batman beside a few hologram computers.

Conner and Megan were talking about wolf and sphere while Wally and Artemis were arguing about licorice, again.

Batgirl walked in, waving to Batman and the rest of the team with a small smile on his face.

Then Zatanna and Robin came in, and Barbara's face turned into a scowl as the two stood on the other side of the room with Conner and Megan.

Dick and Barbara's eyes met each other for a split second. Her eyes were filled with pain and slight anger. While his was filled with sorrow and sadness.

Suddenly Batman began talking about the mission.

"Drugs have been stolen from all over the world and somehow all ended up in warehouse 17 down by the Gotham harbor. This is a covert mission. Review and report only. Find out who's in charge of this drug trade and report back immediately. Fight only when necessary." Batman said in his usual monotone bat voice.

He turned to Robin.

"You will be the leader for this mission since Kaldur is not here today." He said looking away again.

Barbara heard Robin mutter a 'yes!' and Zatanna kissed him again.

She saw him startle and about to pull away, but in the last second he gave in. Probably remembering he needed to 'show her he cared about her'.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

If he wanted to do it, then fine. She wouldn't interfere with them again.

When chalant started, they grew further and further apart until they only saw each other in classes and as batgirl and robin. They never hung out anymore, make crazy pick-up lines, or even drink Alfred's hot chocolate together. More than that, they didn't talk to each other. She didn't tell him about what was happening. He didn't even mention his relationship with Zatanna. Barbara found out on her own.

Never again, she thought as Batman talked about adapting to the situation again.

When Batman finished, he stepped into the zeta tube while the team went to the hangover and into the bioship.

They all sat in their usual positions: Megan in the driver's seat, Wally and Artemis to the right, and Robin and Zatanna to the left.

Then Robin discussed the mission plan:

"We do as Batman says: get in, report, and get out. We don't want to cause attention. There are 3 warehouses. We'll call them A,B, and C respectively. Megan and Conner can take warehouse A, Wally and Artemis to warehouse B, and Zatanna and I in warehouse C." He ended.

Wally cocked his head to one side in a confused manner.

"What about Batgirl? She's also a really awesome ninja! We could use her stealth skills." Wally said.

Barbara narrowed her eyes. No way, he couldn't be-

"Batgirl will stay in the bioship and watch overhead for people and alert us if they are going to enter the warehouse." he said, looking at her.

Barbara was about to respond when Zatanna interrupted.

"Wow, Robin. You're really acting dominant this evening." She said, running her hand through his hair.

Barbara inwardly cursed at her.

SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TOUCH DICK'S HAIR AND LIVED! KDJF;ADJF;AD;DAKJF;ALDJS IT WASN'T FAIR. SCREW YOU MAGIC PERSON! I'M HOTTER! Barbara thought, trying to come up with mean things but seemingly couldn't.

She sighed.

"Alright Robin. I'll stay here." she said, as everyone except Robin gave her the look that read 'Why aren't you saying anything?'.

"Okay we're all set. Drop us down Ms. M." Robin said.

Then Megan let out the harnesses and they all slid down except for Barbara.

She sighed and put the bioship on camouflage mode.

She leaned over looked down at the three warehouses.

Barbara suddenly felt so alone. She never really had a problem making friends. But Barbara's longest friend ever was Dick. And now that he was 'preoccupied' with Zatanna, she felt so sad. Of course Barbara had friends, but she and Dick had this special bond with each other.

Barbara placed her head in her hands as she looked out the bioship windows.

She heard the team in her head.

_The drugs look like normal drugs, weird. _Wally said.

_Ya I know. I haven't seen anyone though. _Artemis added.

_Megan and I are looking around and so far we see nothing suspicious._ Conner added.

_Ya, Robin and i are going really RELAXED on this mission. _Zatanna said, and Barbara heard her giggling.

Barbara blocked them out and continues to stare down at the harbor. No one was there.

Then she felt alone again.

Dick always talked to her, either about his past, present, or the future. She talked to him about her mom and her dad's job. They stood together on gargoyles and talked about ordering pizza and telling them that Batman wanted it to have extra cheese. Then that time she and Dick had a sugar rush from eating all the pixie sticks and painted smiley faces all over Bruce's favorite batmobile.

Now he was gone, all grown up and having a girlfriend. Barbara had a crush on him since he took a picture of Artemis. It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this? Why all to her? Did the person up there want to make her suffer?

Barbara felt the tears stinging in her eyes fall down and slide down her cheeks. She wiped them dry and made sure to leave no trace she had cried.

Then after a few more minutes: Dick concluded the mission.

"Okay guys. Let's head back to the bioship. Batgirl, bring it down."

Barbara got up and saw that Wally had already sped out and the Megan and Conner were talking about the drugs. Then she saw Dick and Zatanna walk out holding hands. Blah.

Artemis was still about to leave the warehouse...

WHEN SUDDENLY A BOMB EXPLODED IN WAREHOUSE 2!

It was a pretty strong blast. The heat it gave off was excruciating that Megan became unconscious when it exploded. Wally looked at the warehouse in fright. And Zatanna, well very unlucky for her, was hit by a piece of debris that flew off when the bomb exploded.

They were set up.

Barbara immediately sent the bioship as fast as she could down onto the ground.

Wally was there running around the burning warehouse, trying to stop it. But sadly it only got worse.

The warehouse wasn't completely broken down. It just looked like there was a fire inside with some pieces of the roof gone. So there was a chance Artemis was still alive inside.

When she got down, everyone got inside.

"WAIT, ARTEMIS IS STILL DOWN THERE." Wally shouted.

"Hold on. Red Tornado is coming. I suspect that we were set up. Just wait." Robin pleaded to Wally.

Before Wally could say anything, Barbara talked to Dick as the bioship rose upward.

"I'll go down there." she said.

Dick narrowed his eyes.

"You are not going down there. You hear me. You could get hurt and i can't have you hurt. I'll go down there myself." he said getting off the driver's seat.

"NO!" she said as she stood in front of him. " You have to stay with Zatanna. She really needs you right now and she'd be looking for you if you weren't there when she wakes up." she said, pointing to the unconscious Zatanna on the floor.

Barbara motioned to the bioship to open a hole and not waiting for Dick's answer, she told Wally and Conner.

"Hold him down."

And those were her last words before she jumped into the hole and down onto the ground in front of the warehouses.

"NO!" she heard Dick scream as he was being held down by Conner and Wally. "Noooooooo please don't go." Dick finally said, as she crashed gracefully onto the ground.

* * *

******PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**

**OKAY SO HEY!**

**I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. THE ONE I PROMISED. XD**

**What do you think's gonna happen next?  
**

**-Your admirer from afar**


	8. Burns and the end of PDA

**Here's the continuation chapter of TEA AND PDA and LOOKOUT AND PDA AGAIN!**

**I didn't want you guys to suffer so ya.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED AND WHO MADE THIS STORY THEIR FAVORITE**

**disclaimer: ONLY THE PLOT, GUYS. ONLY THE PLOT.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burns and the end of PDA

Barbara could hear Dick screaming from on top not to go.

But he needed to realize that he should be with Zatanna. She needed Dick more than Barbara did at the moment, considering she's still kinda sad with her father becoming Fate and all. Dick had the same experience as Zatanna. And it would be nice to see your boyfriend looking down and caring for you when you wake up. She felt that from Dick all the time until Zatanna came into his life.

Barbara ran into the burning warehouse, not caring if she got burned or injured. The only person on her mind at the moment was Artemis.

Over the years when Artemis came to Gotham academy, they grew closer. They became best friends when Dick and Zatanna got together because they were the friends who were left out.

They hung out, got on joy rides, did pranks on teammates, took down villains together, and even tried to bake. But of course, they both nearly burned down the kitchen.

In short, they were like Dick and Wally.

2 months after Dick and Zatanna got together, Artemis opened up to Barbara. She told her of her Dad being Sportsmaster, her mom being Huntress before she was put in a wheelchair, and also told her of Jade. Barbara also opened up to Artemis, telling her secret identity, and narrating the story of her life as well.

They trusted each other.

Barbara tried to contact Artemis using her com.

"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS ARE YOU THERE? ANSWER ME!" she tried over and over again. Trying to search the non-burnt parts.

Then when she felt that Artemis was gone, she heard Artemis in her com.

"Batgirl... help... air vents...stuck...can't breath..." that was all she heard.

Barbara came to a realization: Artemis couldn't breath because she was stuck in the air vents being suffocated by the fumes.

Oh hell no.

Barbara lost one friend.

And she wasn't going to lose another.

Barbara ran as fast as she could to the nearest air vent, which thankfully wasn't that far. She unscrewed the lid and left if open. Barbara crawled inside. It really was suffocating so she put on her air mask.

Then after searching for about 3 minutes, Barbara saw a body sticking out one of the corners.

Barbara picked up Artemis who was nearing unconsciousness and exited the nearest air vent while putting on another air mask on Artemis. She ran to the exit. Then all of a sudden a big piece of the roof fell down on top of the way going out.

Crap.

There was only one other way out.

The roof, the unburnt part.

Barbara ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Avoiding the debris falling down around her. Any minute the warehouse could collapse. She ran up to the highest window and jumped out and onto the unstable roof. Barbara saw that she was so near the other warehouse that she could jump onto it.

Barbara ran back, as far as the roof would let her, and sprinted towards warehouse C.

She jumped and flew to the hard roof of the warehouse. It was tilted and it was hard to keep balance.

Barbara called the team.

"Batgirl to team, Artemis and I are safely secured on warehouse C. Fly to the roof and let down a hook. I'll attach Artemis and you can pull her up. Then pull me up. Batgirl out."

And as soon as she called, the bioship was already above them.

A hole opened and Kid Flash was about to jump down.

"NO! Don't jump! You might get hurt from the burns! Send down a line and pull up!" Barbara ordered, now taking off both hers and Artemis's air mask.

A cord was set down and Barbara attached it to Artemis's belt securely. Then they pulled her up a short distance and into the bioship. Robin pulled her up and onto a chair. Performing CRP. He seemed to not be fighting anymore.

Barbara was confused.

Usually, when a warehouse would explode, it would be a chain reaction. All the other warehouses would explode as well. Maybe they were stupid. Barbara thought.

Then suddenly both warehouse A and C exploded.

**OH THE IRONY**

Barbara was caught of guard and fell into the flames. All she could see was red and orange all around her. Then she saw a figure coming towards her.

"Dick..." she muttered.

She never felt herself hit the ground, but because of the smoke; she blacked out.

* * *

"NO!" Dick screamed as he saw the ground before Barbara crumble beneath her as he explosion continued.

"WAIT! YOU COULD GET HURT!" Wally said holding him back as Dick prepared to jump down. Conner stood up as well, prepared to hold down the rabid bird.

"I HAVE TO GET TO BABS!" he shouted as he quickly slid his foot under Wally, knocking him to the ground.

Then he jumped down and reached Barbara's nearing unconscious body.

Dick at this moment made a decision: He would give up PDA with Zatanna. Dick would rather have Babs, his best friend, because he knew that Zatanna would hesitate to help him. But Barbara wouldn't. She took Dick's place in jumping off and saving Artemis because she knew that there would be a risk that Zatanna would lose Dick. Even if she didn't like them together, she still cared about both of them.

And hell, he loved her.

When he and Zatanna got together, he thought that she was just a happy crush and would eventually go away if he dated other people. Which actually didn't work. hehehe.

Ever since Artemis had come to Gotham academy, Dick's had a crush on Barbara. She was the only one who shout back insults at him and talk dirty with and be able to laugh about it after. Barbara understood him. Even if she shouted back insults at him and never let him get away, Dick was strangely okay with it.

She was like his own Spitfire.

and he decided that he couldn't lose her.

So Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara, making her rest her head against his chest and took all the pressure from the fall. It was painful, but if it would save her then he would do it.

The flames were around them, but the pain of Dick's body was excruciating. He couldn't stand up.

But if he didn't then he and Barbara would suffocate from the gas.

So he willed himself to stand up, carrying Barbara bridal style and ran outside. He laid her down gently onto the ground, her brown hair getting tousled.

Then he saw that wasn't breathing and proceeded to do CPR.

Dick pressed his lips to Barbara's slightly open mouth and began counting.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the bioship land. Then he saw the complete team walk out, except for Artemis who was being carried by Wally.

Megan and Zatanna were already conscious.

Then Dick felt Barbara's hot breath.

Dick tore his lips away from hers and tiredly laid his forehead against her cool one. She stirred a bit and leaned closer to his body. Dick then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bioship.

The team was quiet for a few moments as Dick carried Barbara and sat down in his usual seat in front of Zatanna. He was cradling Barbara very gently, careful not to hit her head against anything.

Zatanna was just pouting at him, wanting Dick to carry her instead. He ignored her.

When they reached the cave, Dick; ignoring everyone, ran to the infirmary.

He laid her down onto a medical bed and began to treat her burns and her concussion.

_i'm so sorry, Babs. I shouldn't have let you do it. Augh i'm so stupid. Only now i realize that i can't lose you. Just wake up, and everything'll be fine. I love you. _Dick thought as he put ointment on the burns, apologizing after sensing her wince even in her sleep.

Then he felt someone kiss him from behind.

Augh.

"Zee, not now." he said. But she just giggled and continued.

"Zee, come on. Really. Not now." he said, trying to shake her off.

"Why not, my little bird? Do you not care about me? You weren't even there carrying me when i woke up." Zatanna said in an annoyed tone.

"I was helping Batgirl. She saved Artemis and risked her life. Batgirl was the hero today." he said, pointing at Barbara.

Zatanna just pouted and proceeded to kiss his neck.

"Ya ya ya. She saved the day. All the claps and pats to her. You can make up for not staying with me now." She said.

Dick flushed in anger and pushed her away.

"SHE SAVED ME! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO AND SAVE ARTEMIS, BUT BATGIRL WENT INSTEAD OF ME. SHE SAID THAT I HAD TO STAY WITH YOU WHEN YOU WOKE UP. I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS WRONG AND THAT YOU'D ACTUALLY BE OKAY WITH ME NOT BEING THERE!" he shouted at her.

Zatanna looked at him in surprise.

"You know I'm not jealous of Batgirl. But i'm trying to make her jealous." she said walking towards the unconscious body of Batgirl.

Dick stepped in front of Zatanna, shielding the body of Barbara from her.

Zatanna growled.

"Whatever Dick. You can't even show your girlfriend you care about her." she said walking out.

Dick smirked.

"I used to care about you." he said mumbling when he heard a voice behind him.

"Yay... does it mean you guys are over?" Barbara asked weakly, wincing as she felt the burnt parts on her body.

Dick chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." he said and they were quiet for a while.

Then Dick broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Babs. It was my fault. I should have just gone instead of you... and i should have listened to you." he said. "Why didn't i do it? I should have been there to protect you instead of valuing my relationship with Zee. I'm so sorry."

Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara, careful not to touch any burns.

"Dick, it's alright. I forgive you." she said, hugging back.

"No it's not. I could've lost you tonight. I could've gone with you and protected you. But i stayed in the bioship with Zee. When you were falling, it reminded me of my parents-" he couldn't continue.

"It's okay. I didn't die. I'm here right now, hugging Dick Grayson. You saved me from falling. Your parents would be proud." she said, feeling sleepy again.

Dick sensed her tiredness and set her down again on the infirmary table.

And when she was on the brink of sleep again, she heard Dick say.

"I choose you."

and that was all she needed.

~fin

* * *

**OKAY THERE! YAY! THE END! **

**Zatanna is a bit OOC because i'm sleepy so ya i'm soooo sorry.**

**CAKE TO EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS! :D**

**- your admirer from afar.**


	9. Coitus and 10 year olds

**OKAY SO HEY I'M BACK...**

**i'm sorry if i don't update as often anymore because of school.**

**I PROMISE THOUGH THAT I WON'T ABANDON THIS STORY.**

**so i present to you another chapter of 'The Dynamic Couple'**

**disclaimer: BATFAMILY ISN'T MINE, YET... **

* * *

Chapter 9 - Coitus and 10-year-olds

After a long day, Dick and Barbara retired to the batcave.

"Wow. Can you believe that Wally actually hit on Artemis today IN FRONT OF MEGAN? It was just so weird seeing him not flirt with Megan..." Barbara said, removing her Batgirl outfit until she was only in a sports bra and underwear.

Dick blushed, yet still answered her question.

"Uhhh-yeah. Really weird..." he said still looking away while he took off his Nightwing belt and suit."Dick," she said looking at him while putting her hands on her waist. "Your know you've seen me in a bra and underwear before. This shouldn't be any different."

Dick chuckled.

"Ya, but never like this... you've always been quite modest about taking off your clothes since i hit puberty or something." he said, removing his belt and unzipping his leotard.

"Yup. That's because that time when we got stuck in the tight vault and i had to straddle you, i felt a 'batarang' digging into by thigh." she commented, walking to the uniform area where she would hang her Batgirl uniform in the glass case. "And please, by all means, tell me that was a batarang."

Dick blushed harder.

"uhhhhh... i really didn't know you would actually remember that. We were still 13 you know. Hormones were running wild, and we were still finding our true identities in life." he recalled, walking beside her checking if his escrima sticks were still intact.

"You know, your hormones are still running now... Sometimes you just randomly kiss me in public. Didn't i tell you that i found that gross?" Barbara commented, hanging her uniform up and walking to the shower room.

"So you don't like PDA?" he asked smirking, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"Dick! You know i hate it! People walking around holding hands, making out on the grass, snuggling in public, blah." she commented as he put his uniform up as well; leaving him in his black silky boxers.

"You don't like PDA? I'LL MAKE YOU LIKE PDA!" he shouted, running down the batcave at full force towards her. The bats flew away at his sudden movement.

"Dick, what are you-? DICK! PUT MET DOWN!" she laughed, as he lifted her by the waist and spun her around while nibbling into her left shoulder.

"Rawr, rawr rawr. I FORCE YOU TO LIKE PDA!" Dick laughed, playfully biting into the crook of her neck as he spun her around.

Barbara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kept laughing. Her feet dangled at first, then later on she wrapped them around his waist. Her breathing went faster as he bit more into her neck. She just continued laughing so loudly that it would make the Joker proud.

"OKAY OKAY! i give up! I surrender. I LOVE PDA." she laughed sarcastically when he put his hands under her thighs supporting her weight.

Then he leaned her up against what was the only flat wall in the batcave, to steady their breathing.

Dick leaned his forehead against hers, offering her some kind of balance. He noticed things about her: her hair was a mess yet looking naturally beautiful to him, her cheeks flushed from the adrenalin, and her limbs were wrapped around him. Barbara didn't need to wear a dress, nor a cowl. She looked beautiful to him in every way possible.

Then Barbara said something that caught him completely off guard:

"I love you." she said, and his heart stopped.

Never had she said the L-word to him. They didn't need to vocalize their love for one another, yet this moment she had just said it. Barbara's smile quickly fell into a frown when Dick didn't respond.

But a second later, he did.

"I love you too, Babs. I love you too." he said pressing his lips against hers.

"mmmm- Dick, moan, Not here." she said, but made no move to go.

Dick rubbed her back sensually as she tugged at his hair. He nibbled on her cleavage and licked it, knowing that he couldn't make a hickey where her father could see it.

"Dick, uhhhh, not here. Tim could see us, worse, Damain could catch us-" she said, but was interrupted by his voice.

"mmmm- whatever. They're gonna do this in the future anyways, might as well teach them a lesson. Let them be scarred for life." he said.

"I think we already are." Tim said from the stairs of the Batcave, covering Damian's eyes as he tried to pry them off.

"I swear to Batman's ass, Drake. If you do not take your filthy hands off my face then i'll bite you..." Damian growled.

Tim took his hand off Damian and rolled his eyes.

"Ya. you can look now. At least you're not scarred for life." Tim commented.

"Please. I've seen coitus already. Mother told me that men must not give in to the temptations of the opposite sex. Therefore I do not flinch nor crumble upon seeing two people perform the traditional ritual in nowadays what seems to be called 'sex'." Damian **said,** crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I told you not here." Barbara whispered to Dick as he covered Barbara from Tim and Damian.

"Okay guys. I think you've seen enough. We'll meet you upstairs once we finish changing." Barbara and Dick smirked to each other as the two younger ones trudged upstairs.

As soon as their lips touched, they heard Damian shout.

"YOU KNOW... I DON'T THINK FATHER WILL BE VERY PLEASED IF HE FOUND OUT YOU TWO MADE A BABY IN THE BATCAVE." Damian shouted.

And with that, Barbara untangled herself from Dick and went to the shower room.

Leaving an irritated Nightwing trudging behind her.

* * *

**OKAY SO THERE... :) ANOTHER CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THE READERS AND FANGIRLS OF DICK AND BABS**

**CHEESE TO EVERYONE...**

**-your admirer from afar.**

**p.s. i swear to god Dick and Babs are destined to be together.**


	10. Redheads everywhere

**OKAY SO I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE RANDOM CHAPTERS.**

**THANK SO SO SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GOOD REVIEWS. **

**I JUST WANT TO WRITE THIS FOR EVERYONE, NO REASON. PLEASE ENJOY. :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. :) MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ps. LAUGH A LOT.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Redheads. Redheads everywhere.

Wally looked at Roy and nodded.

It was time.

Roy shot an arrow to the third window on the side of Wayne manor, knowing it wouldn't alert any alarms. He read the blueprints of the house and knew the weak points and strong points. But he still didn't know where the Batcave was, sadly.

He motioned to Wally who was in his hiding spot.

Wally and Roy had been planning this for months. They were going to find out sooner or later who Dick's crush was:

_Flashback:_

_The three boys were at Wally's house having a sleepover. _

_Playing video games and eating and playing pranks on the neighbors. The usual boy sleepovers._

_Then after everything, they'd talk about random things. _

_"Hey Roy." Wally called as he lay down on his bed, exhausted from everything they'd been doing._

_"Ya Wally?" Roy answered from his spot on the couch beside Dick who was playing with his Iphone._

_"Have you ever gotten drunk?" he asked Roy._

_"Yup. Wasn't that cool though, i had a hangover the next few days. God that was painful." Roy moaned, remembering the mind splitting headache.  
_

_Dick laughed._

_"Oh you should have seen Bruce when he got drunk at one of the parties of Wayne Tech. He was flirting with the girls all night. Then the next day he was vomiting all over the bathroom floor." he said with a smirk. _

_"Ahhh the good days when he'd get so drunk he'd let me go out on patrol by myself." Dick said shoving some licorice into his mouth. "But then he'd call me back about 3 minutes after he let me off." _

_The teens laughed. _

_"Aww poor Dickie-bird." Wally started. "Can't go out and play with the bad boys because Daddy!Bats is overprotective." he said, teasing Dick._

_Then Dick smirked._

_"Aww poor Flashie-boy. Can't tell his spitfire he likes her." he said mimicking Wally's voice._

_Roy and Dick laughed, while Wally turned red as his hair._

_"Hey! Not true! I-I- okay you win." Wally raises his hands in the air as a sign of defeat._

_Roy then decides to go to Wally's rescue._

_"How bout you, huh Dick? Tell your girlfriend you like her?" Roy asked smirking. Wally's eyebrows shot up and he pestered Dick with a lot of questions._

_"You have a girlfriend? When? Aren't you like thirteen? Did you do 'it'? How long? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" Wally asked, speaking slightly in his flash mode._

_"Maybe, no comment, yes i'm thirteen, hell no, no comment, i didn't tell you because i didn't want to, DEFINITELY NO COMMENT!" Dick said, turning back to his Iphone and hacking an app._

_"COME ON!" Wally shouted. "COME ON COME ON COME ONNNN! TELL US WHO SHE IS. ROY HELP ME OUT HERE!" Wally whined._

_Dick rolled his eyes. "People please. Knowing Wally, he's gonna keep asking her all these questions. AND SHE'S MINE." Dick shouted, bat glaring at everyone in sight._

_Wally and Roy were shocked. The only time he'd been this possessive was when Wally stole his Bat Bear from him._

_Wally ended up with a broken elbow, several broken fingers, and 3 bruised ribs. Thank god he was a speedster or he'd be in a cast for months._

_"I swear i'm not going to hit on her." Wally said raising his hand over his heart. Roy glared at him._

_"Who is she? If she's that important to you then we won't question anymore." Roy said._

_"But-" Wally tried._

_"Okay guys. Thanks." Dick smiled. "Here's a clue though. Bruce and Batman are close to her." he said lying down again on the couch._

_Wally and Roy looked at each other with a smirk. They would find out._

_end of flashback_

Roy and Wally slid in using the line of the arrow Roy had shot into the window.

The two figured out Dick's clue. If Bruce and Batman were close to her, then it would mean that she knows both of them. When Dick said close to her, he meant that she knew Batman's secret identity. Wally proposed that the mystery girl would also most likely join the fight against justice and become a superhero herself, just like what happened to Dick. Roy then concluded that the mystery girlfriend of Dick Grayson was Batgirl.

Batgirl had red hair, her eyes had no lenses on them; much like Wally's costume. From the blurry pictures, they could make out her green eyes. The two hadn't met her but they knew she would be under the mantle of Batman because Batman didn't want any other vigilante helping Gotham City separately from him. So therefore she had to always be in the batcave at Wayne Manor.

Their plan was to get in Wayne Manor, find out who she really was, then get out before anyone sees them. It was simple, but the logistics we anything but simple.

Roy and Wally quietly moved through the rooms of the manor.

It was dark and scary. Very opposite to when it was day time.

After studying the patrol schedules of Robin, they decided to go in right after they had finished with patrol.

Then Wally talked,

"Do you hear that?" he asked Roy.

"I don't hear anything." Roy replied.

"Hold on. Wait here. I'll go check it out." Wally said and before Roy could do anything, the speedster had already speeded down the hall.

Roy facepalmed.

Then about a few seconds later Wally came back panting.

"I heard Dick's voice coming from the kitchen. Let's go check it out." Wally suggested.

"Fine, but you better not run out on me again." Roy said taking the lead.

Wally just silently chuckled.

They went further down he hallway that Wally pointed to, and they both saw a streak of light at the end of the hallway.

"There, that's the one." Wally whispered.

Roy nodded. "I didn't read this in the blueprints. Must be something new."

The approached the door softly, well as softly as they could.

As they walked, they heard the voices of Dick and the mystery girl:

"Ewww Dick. Gross. Don't do that! EEEPPP." They heard her shout. When they thought that Dick attacked her, he replied:

"Come on. It wasn't that bad. Was it? It can't be that bad because I'm amazing!" he said raising the volume of his voice, but not in a bad way.

"Richard John Grayson. It was bad. Seriously? How could you not have known that you had a milk mustache? Now my neck is sticky..." The mystery girl said, slightly laughing.

Roy and Wally looked to each other. It was like they read each others thoughts.

"If you want, i can fix that for you." Dick said.

"No way. After what you did, never my neck again!" She screamed at him.

"Aww come on Babs. Do you want a sticky neck right now? Bathroom's somewhere around there. Or you could just let me do it." Dick said in a smug tone.

Before any of the two could answer, Wally bumped into a vase and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Wally! Why'd you do that?" Roy asked angrily.

Wally just shrugged, and as he was about to answer; he tripped again on one of the glass pieces of the vase and into the kitchen door.

BAMMMM!

In the kitchen were Dick and the mystery girl, and came in the two redheads.

They were doomed, Roy thought.

And yes they were doomed.

Dick and the mystery girl called 'Babs' were sitting beside each other drinking what most likely appeared to be hot chocolate. They were sitting in the island table located in the middle of the kitchen. Her legs were on top of his and she was leaning on his shoulder as his arm slung around her. But their heads turned around to accommodate the visitors.

Their eyes widened as they saw who it was.

Roy and Wally. crap.

Barbara immediately went into fighting stance and after a few kicks and punches, the redheaded boys were on the floor.

Dick just simply stood there cackling, and occasionally cheering for Barbara. Then she made more hot chocolate for his friends as he picked his friends up.

Wally rubbed his arm in pain. "Dude, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was Barbara. I ALREADY KNEW HER!" he said.

Roy just rolled his eyes.

"We would have known and gotten out already if you hadn't knocked the vase!" Roy exclaimed as he grabbed the hot chocolate and began to drink.

Wally already finished his hot chocolate even before Roy started talking.

Barbara just rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"Girlfriend? Really? Dick, seriously? I thought no labels." she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Dick just grinned and shrugged.

And the four just continued talking about normal life and replayed the story of what made them break in and how Bruce and Alfred would have a cow about what happened and that Barbara kicked their asses and it ended with seeing the sunrise.

"Barbara? Have we met before? Because i think i saw you in my dreams." Wally said grinning as he sped to her side.

Barbara laughed as she remembered Dick telling her about Wally's pick-up lines.

"Yeah. We already met before. Flash-boy or Flash-jr or baby flash or THE WALLMAN. Personally though i'd still go for Pixie Boots over here." she commented, pointing her thumb in Dick's direction.

"Pixie Boots?" Both Wally and Roy said surprised.

Dick widened his eyes while Barbara just smirked.

"Oh no. You didn't just say that. You are not getting away this time." Dick shouted as she ran around the counter, occasionally doing flips over the seats and the island.

And with that Dick ran after Barbara while Alfred and Bruce had a cow the next day.

Wally and Roy were satisfied with both the fact that they met Dick's 'girlfriend' and that he finally had another **redhead** in his life.

* * *

**OKAY!**

**I'M SORRY. I WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT I'M SO SLEEPY...KLAJSDF;AJSDF;LASDF**

**MORE COMING...DF;KAJD;FLKJAS**

**i'm going to do all the requests that you guys gave me now. XD**

**-your admirer from afar**

**CAN I JUST ASK BUT DO YOU WANT LONG MEANINGFUL CHAPTERS THAT AREN'T CLIFFHANGERS OR DO YOU WANT SHORT CHAPTERS THAT ARE MOST OF THE TIME CLIFFHANGERS?**


	11. The Camping Crushers

**HEY CHIMICHANGAS!**

**I UPDATED... SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG. i was busy, okay?**

**Like i said before, i won't leave this story. I JUST LOVE DIBS.**

**disclaimer: Mine, the plot only... XD**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Camping Crushers

Dick's hand pulled her towards the bus.

"Come on, Babs." he remarked as she fixed her hand bag. "You're so slow. And everyone's gonna get the back seats already. I'm not to keen on sitting near Ms. Crawford again." Dick Grayson said to Barbara Gordon.

She smirked and went along with him hurriedly to the bus. Barbara knew he was excited.

"I stil can't believe Bruce actually let you go." she said, well aware that Batman would never allow his Robin to be absent from fighting crime in Gotham city.

He shrugged.

"Hey. I just said some things... then promised to wax all his cars to go to this Camping seminar. This better be worth it." Dick said, entereing the bus waiting in line for the other student to pick their seating places.

It was senior year for both Barbara and Dick. They had both agreed to go on the camping seminar that year no matter the crazy consequences that followed.

They got into the bus and Dick breathed in relief.

"Oh thank god. We're not too late." he said, referring to the seats in the middle portion of the bus."

Barbara put a hand over her heart in mock pain of what he said.

"I wasn't so long..." she said as she watched his eyes flicker to the seat they were about to sit in. Then she realized what she had to do, but the sneaky acrobat already beat her to it.

"I CALL WINDOW SEAT!" Dick shouted as Barbara groaned, ignoring the curious looks from beside them.

He got her bag, as a gentleman should, then put his on the compartment above their seat. Dick jumped into the seat nearest to the window and took out his phone as Barbara sat down as well and gave him a pleading look.

"Babs. Please. I have to text Bruce every hour and your puppy eyes right now aren't helping." Dick said looking at her while she grasped his warm dark blue and black jacket.

"Please Dick. I can't stay in the aisle seat. Especially not with Melissa sitting across us." she said, pointing inconspicuously at the other side.

He raised an eyebrow, fully looking at her.

"You know, Babs. She isn't that bad. A good flirt actually." Dick remarked, smirking at a now slightly blushing Barbara Gordon.

She looked so cute and adorable when she blushed because she turns nearly as red as her hair. Barbara's head would go down slightly when he'd smirk at her as she looked at the ground. He noticed all the beautiful changes about her over the years.

"You had a fling with her?" Barbara asked cautiously, still blushing.

"Yeah, no. It was kind of a friends with benefits thing..." Dick replied, slightly blushing as well. he never liked to discuss his previous relationships with her. After a moment of awkward silence...

"Can i just please please sit on the window seat? If she was a good flirt then i'm sure you'd be okay with sitting next to her." she said again pleading and grasping his muscular forearm playfully.

Like Dick, Barbara also noticed all the changes of Dick over the years. More muscular, deeper voice, more of a flirt because his lany mathlette body had now filled out into a handsome hormonal boy with killer abs.

Yes. Killer abs.

Dick ran his free hand through his hair. Sometimes he just couldn't let her touch him, the room would usually go warm all of a sudden when she did.

"Okay fine, Babs. Anything for you." he said, smirking when she blushed again.

"Thanks, Dick." She said.

Barbara moved above him as he moved below her to change their seats. Her face and breasts nearly pressing against him becuase of the tight space. Dick on the other hand could feel her breast almost hitting his chest and he inwardly groaned as her leg brushed against his groin slightly.

Then finally they made it to their desired seats.

A few minutes later, the bus began to head towards their destination.

Dick was the talker and usually very active and excitable on trips going to places. he talked to the other people, took random pictures, and even flipped aroudn the bus. Barbara would always stop him, of course.

Barbara was the complete opposite and therefore just liked to eat, sleep and listen to music while the bus moved. She was the type to look outside her window and imagine random things, ignoring the noise all around her. If Barbara were really happy, she'd wave at those who were walking.

After a while, the two began to eat their snacks and talk about how their sleeping arrangements would be liked.

Barbara slipped on her earphones and leaned against the glass as Dick flirted with the other girls. She rolled her eyes at his charming attempt as she drifted into sleep.

As Barbara was on the brink of sleep, the bus suddenly gave a wild jerk and she hit hear head against the glass. Barbara yelped out in pain, putting a hand to the head.

Dick saw Barbara and laughed at her loudly as she glared at him.

"it's fine really." he remarked as he put a hand to her head and feel the bump.

"Oww..." was all she said when she leaned into his warm hand.

Dick grasped her neck softly, noticed she was sleepy and kissed her head softly as she was pushed to lean on his shoulder. When Barbara hit his shoulder, she was out cold.

Dick looked at her and admired the beauty and calmness of her face. he thought himself so lucky as to have a best friend like Barbara

He yawned and saw that the others were mostly asleep as well.

Dick moved his arms to hug her small frame while leaning on her head as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber with barbara in his arms.

* * *

**Ya okay... I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU JUST WAIT.**

**goodnight. :)**

**-your admirer from afar.**


	12. Sleeping Loudly

**ALIVE... I AM STILL ALIVE. AND MOVING. AND HEALTHY. AND FREAKING FAT.**

**i think i ate too much... XD but anyways here's a chapter for THE DYNAMIC COUPLE. It's related to the chapter before, the CAMPING CRUSHERS.**

**disclaimer: PLOT. NOT EVEN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sleeping Loudly

Dick jerked awake from a loud bang in front of them. Yawning and stretching his arms wildly, he checked the time on his watch.

9:07am it read.

Dick looked at the still sleeping Barbara who was cuddling his shoulder with her face digging into the crook of him neck. Her long arms were also wrapped loosely around him.

Smiling to himself on how cute she looked, Dick managed to lift himself from the seat slightly and look at the people in front of him. The teachers were calling the sleeping students to wake up because they were already at their desired destination... Woodridge Heights. It was a known place for camping and having seminar things.

Dick blinked several times to keep his eyes wet and awake then went back down into his seat. Nudging her head carefully, Dick woke Barbara up.

"Come on, Babs. We're here." he whispered into her ear.

"Five more minutes, Dick." Barbara mumbled, digging her head harder into his neck.

"Babs..." he warned when she hugged him so that he couldn't poke her awake. She continued.

"That's it." he said and that's when he put his lips against her exposed neck and blew as hard as he could into her skin. Barbara jerked up and hit her head against his chin.

"owww..." they both mumbled.

"I'm awake." she said, kneeling on the seat and yawning, causing her shirt to ride up a bit.

Dick muttered some curses on how he got owned at his own game by his best friend and stood up from his seat to get their bags. The teacher in front waves her hand in the air.

"Grayson, Gordon, Morris, and Henderson. Cabin 3." their coordinator announced.

Dick, and Will (Morris) high fived and bro fisted each other at the back while Barbara and Cloe (Henderson) whooped and hip bumped.

"Oh thank god i'm not the only girl!" Barbara exclaimed while Chloe just laughed with her.

The 4 of them were pretty close together and requested that they be together when the teacher announced that they could choose their groups for the cabins. Although they were all really good friends, Dick and Barbara had the closest and longest friendships.

Dick pouted. "Well i really don't see the problem with having three guys sleep beside you." he said with a smirk after the others left to carry their bags.

Barbara blushed again but her gaze did not waver.

"Since when were you so green-minded, Grayson?" she asked him as they went down from the truck.

He shrugged.

"hey. i didn't even say anything. i think you're the green one here." Dick said as they entered their cabin to put their stuff down and went to the main hall.

They took a seat near the center aisle, beside each other of course. Barbara rolled her eyes when a slutty cheer daner in their year sat beside Dick and started flirting with him in front of everyone.

A voice boomed in front of them.

"hello students. Welcome to Woodridge heights. Today we are going to have getting to know you activities, Trust games, and talks about college." the commentator announced.

Everybody groaned.

"Tonight, we'll all be so tired i bet we'd fall asleep on top of each other." Barbara whispered to Chloe.

"Let's emasculate the boys tonight. I brought nailpolish." Chloe replied, they both smirked at the boys beside them and the boys just put on confused looks.

The four sighed as a bunch of college people came in and began to talk about how to deal with college.

That was only the boring beginning.

* * *

Later at night...

"THAT BED. IT LOOKS FREAKING NICE." Dick exclaimed loudly as they finally entered their cabin. After talks, and talks, and talks, and slightly amusing activities, they were able to sleep in their cabin at 9:10pm.

"mmmm..." Barbara mumbled as she lay down on his bed while Chloe lay down beside her. The bed was small such that it could only fit two small people.

Will shrugged and lay down on Barbara's butt with his legs on Chloe's back. "Join us, Richard Grayson. You know you want to." Will raised his eyebrows and winked intentionally awkwardly at Dick.

Dick growled and swatted Will's head away from Barbara's butt. When Will moved to lay near Chloe, he lay on top of Barbara. His head was resting against her shoulder. They were so close, he could smell her and feel her heartbeat through his clothes.

Just then, Barbara sprang up making Dick fall to the ground.

"I GET DIBS IN THE SHOWER!" Barbara shouted, rushing to get to the shower already.

"OWWW WOMAN! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE WAS A HOT MAN SLEEPING ON TOP OF YOU! COULDN'T YOU JUST TAKE A BATH LATER?" Dick shouted back playfully.

"Awwww. Poor Grayson. You can have my spot on the bed." she said, already rummaging her bag and pulling out her toiletries.

He pouted. "it is my bed..." he said as he promptly fell into her previous place and closed his eyes as Barbara began to take a shower.

Will and Chloe looked at each other in deep thought.

"Dibs..." Will started, eyebrows furrowing at the word. "It just sounds so familiar."

Chloe bit her lip.

"You know what? I think it kinda sounds like Dick and Barbara's names put together...Dibs." she said one last time before they too like Dick closed their tired eyes.

* * *

**ONE LAST CHAPTER. **

**WHAT HAPPENS AT NIGHT WHEN EVERYONE'S ASLEEP?**

**Boys**

**or **

**Girls**

**Who will win? Who will lose?**

**POTATOES AND CATS FOR THOSE WHO CHOOSE. XD**

**-your admirer from afar**


End file.
